Manipulation
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Adam isn't getting what he needs from Jay in the bedroom so he decides to make Jay give him what he wants...by any means necessary. Slash, Smut, E&C, ONESHOT.


**Apparently a long held fantasy of JoMoFan-Spots. And well, when she asks I am bound to obey. Yes, yes I know dear. Whipped.**

* * *

><p>"Harder," Adam begged as he arched his back carefully. "Please Jay!" His boyfriend ignored him, keeping his slow, careful thrusts to the same rhythm.<p>

"Jay!" Adam whined softly, only to moan when the slightly younger man started to stroke his cock in time with his thrusts. Throwing his head back, Adam came with a less than satisfied groan, Jay following him over the edge swiftly before he slumped briefly on top of the elder blonde.

"Jay," Adam groaned softly. "Heavy. Sticky." Jay grunted softly and rolled to the side, giving Adam room to stand and walk into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Jay honey," Adam started the next night. They were seated on the couch; Adams feet draped over Jays lap and both men reading.<p>

"Hmm?" Jay asked, glancing up and smiling softly at his boyfriend.

"You know you don't have to be so careful with me in bed right?" Adam asked hesitantly as he fiddled with his book. "I can take a little roughness. I mean, I am a man not some pansy chick that you have to be gentle with." Jay sighed and set his book aside.

"Baby, 6 months ago you were forced to retire," Jay explained. "If you hadn't, one final blow could have caused you to be paralysed or worse." Adam looked down and nodded. He hated being reminded of his body's weakness.

"Addy, I'm not trying to make you feel bad," Jay said softly. "I just don't want to hurt you accidentally and cause your injury to get worse." Adam shrugged.

"I'm fine Jay," he assured the other blonde. "And a little rough sex where I lose my mind occasionally isn't going to hurt me. I'm feeling better than ever." Jay shook his head.

"Just respect my decision please Adam," he said firmly. "I'm not taking that risk." The blonde beauty huffed and returned his attention to his book, removing his feet from Jays lap in the process. Jay sighed and picked his own book up, doing his best to ignore the huffy glares from Adam being thrown at him from behind his boyfriends book cover.

* * *

><p>"Fancy a game of strip poker <em>darling<em>?" Adam asked as he shook a pack of cards in front of Jays face. Jay sighed and glanced up at his boyfriend.

"Adam, you know I suck at that game," he complained. "I always end up naked. And you always end up riding me because you 'just can't resist a naked Canadian'" Jay used his fingers to create air quotes around his last words.

"Jay…" Adam whined.

"See, this is the reason why you can't ever visit Impact with me when it's in town," Jay mused to himself. "I fear for Bobby's sanity. Well, what's left of his sanity anyway."

"Jason I'm dating you," Adam huffed. "I'm not going to cheat on you with Bobby. Despite how similar you two bitches are in the ring these days. 'Sides, it'd make Bobby cheat on his very southern, very redneck boyfriend."

"Oh I'm not worried about him cheating on James," Jay assured him, steadfastly ignoring the bitch comment. "I'm more worried about his dick being raped." Adam rolled his eyes and grasped Jay's wrist.

"I'm not going to rape Bobby," he sighed. "And we're playing strip poker." Jay sighed softly and allowed himself to be led to their kitchen table.

"Yes dear," he agreed mildly.

"I think my luck is finally changing!" Jay crowed half an hour later. He had just won yet another hand, with only one hand going to Adam. So far, he had only lost his shirt. He liked to think that the sight of his chest was what was distracting Adam, who had lost both of his shoes, his socks and his shirt. Now the fluffy haired blonde had no choice but to remove his jeans.

"Damn," Adam pouted as he stood up; turning his back on Jay in order to unbutton his jeans and wriggle them down his hips. Grunting, he finally wriggled them down past his ass, bending over slightly in order to make it a little easier to get the skin tight jeans off.

"Fuck," Jay murmured softly as the tiny black thong string became just barely visible between Adams cheeks. Adam obviously heard him because he gave a little ass wiggle before he stretched, his arms high over his head and his thong riding up even further.

"I'm going to get a drink," he commented idly. "You want something?" Crossing over to the fridge, Adam bent over, his ass swaying absently in Jay's direction.

"Uh…" Jay cleared his throat. "No thanks." Adam nodded and crossed back to the table, making sure to show off the prominent bulge in the front of the thong before he sat down.

"Your deal," Jay pointed out, pushing the cards across to his boyfriend. Adam took them and shuffled before he stepped over to Jay's side of the table, leaning across it to deal the cards. Jay bit his lip before he finally let go of his restraint, taking a hold of Adams hips with his hands firmly and jerking the elder blonde down into his lap.

"You naughty brat," he growled in Adams ear. "Just trying to make me all worked up so that you get your way aren't you? You just want me to fuck you over that table don't you?" Adam shuddered, the combination of Jay's rough voice in his ear and his hard cock that he could feel under his ass only adding to his pleasure, rending him incapable of speech and only able to nod wordlessly.

"Tell me what you want Adam," Jay ordered, one of his hands sliding down to palm Adams cock through his thong. "Ooh my little slut. Did you get hard from parading around for me? I bet that little tiny thong of yours feels oh so good on your cock huh? Bet it's tight though. You want me to take it off?"

"Please Jay-Jay, so hard for you; want you to take it off…fuck me over the table…please!" Adam begged. Jay smirked and pushed the other blonde up to support his chest on the table before he simply snapped the string that encircled one of Adams hips, pushing the rest of the material down to dangle around one of Adams ankles.

"Whatever you want my sweet little slut," Jay promised before he spread Adams cheeks and dove in with a relish, causing Adam to cry out loudly and sluttishly at the feel of his boyfriends tongue on his pucker. Jay made sure to use as much spit as he could, trying to lube up Adam as best he could even as he slid a finger, and then two, in alongside his tongue in order to stretch his boyfriend for his cock.

"Jay, PLEASE!" Adam begged, pushing his ass back into Jays face. "Need it, need you. Fuck me." Jay shrugged slightly before he stood up, unbuttoned and unzipped his own jeans and pulled his cock out, not bothering to take them off properly, lined himself up and thrust in. The elder blonde cried out loudly, pressing his ass back into Jay's thrusts once the studly blonde started to move.

"Jay-Jay…love you…so good…so hard…more…"Adam babbled incoherently, screaming once Jay angled his hips to cause his thrusts to hit his prostate directly, one of Jays big hands reaching around his body to encircle his cock and stroke it in time with his thrusts.

"Cum for me Angel," Jay growled in Adams ear, letting out a roar of his own once Adam obeyed, the fluttering of the elder blondes muscles becoming too much for the shorter man who followed his boyfriend over the edge with a cry of his name.

"Fuck," Jay breathed as he fell back into his chair, Adam whining at the loss of contact before he mustered up the energy to turn around and straddle Jays lap, burying his face in the other man's neck.

"You threw that game on purpose didn't you?" Jay asked after a few minutes. Adam giggled into his neck and nodded tiredly.

"Dammit," Jay growled. "I suck at this game." He reached a hand up to gently rub Adams back, the elder blonde practically purring at the feel.

"Still got inside my ass," Adam pointed out with a yawn, causing Jay to laugh and stand, Adams long legs wrapping around the shorter man's hips.

"That's true," Jay agreed as he stumbled towards the bedroom on shaky legs. "And what an ass." He laughed loudly as Adam punched his shoulder lightly, knowing that they were both only teasing. His baby loved having his ass complimented and Jay knew that. And Adam was satisfied and exhausted, knowing that he had finally proved his point. And if Jay tried to treat him like a china doll again, well then he was happy to pull another stunt like the one he had just pulled. Anything to feel his stud give him a proper fucking.


End file.
